


[HQ][侑北] [双宫北]盐水汤豆腐[END]

by Holothurian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holothurian/pseuds/Holothurian
Summary: ·剧情表现以侑北为主，CP为双宫北，其余请自行理解·如果把友情爱情和亲情比喻成等边三角形，那他们处于三角形四心合一的位置·他们很好很好，崩坏和OOC属于我·以上ok请继续
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	[HQ][侑北] [双宫北]盐水汤豆腐[END]

北前辈做的汤豆腐天下第一，不容置疑。  
为此宫侑不惜和京都出身的队友大打出手，谁让对方竟敢口口声声说顺正汤豆腐南禅寺本店方为上天下第一。  
被教练狠骂一顿后两个人倒是达成了和解，异口同声表示京都的豆腐天下第一。  
那水，那大豆，那滋味，其他地方的豆腐拍马难及。  
队伍里的关西人与有荣焉，但东北人蹦跶起来反对，说天下第一的枝豆产自宫城，可想而知大豆也是宫城才称得上是天下第一，你们关西人有关西腔、硬搞笑和章鱼烧就够了。  
然后东西合战开始了。大家一个个投掷各地特产美食，恨不得把敌对势力扎得千疮百孔。  
「这群家伙真幼稚啊。」  
宫侑找了个不被战争波及的地方往嘴里拨饭。  
「就是就是，汤豆腐清淡高雅的滋味他们怎么懂。」  
一口京都腔的队友附和道。  
「但食物的滋味浓厚点更好吧？」  
「明明是清淡的更好！」  
「肯定是浓厚的！」  
「清淡的！」  
于是二人之间的战争再度爆发了。  
等宫侑给北和宫治讲起这场发生在国家队餐厅的惨案的时候，北只是笑了笑，而宫治特别没良心地抢走了最后一块汤豆腐。  
「这块是我的！」  
宫侑喊道，把筷子伸进宫治碗里抢夺。汤豆腐的滑嫩谁夹谁知道，他还没用力呢就碎成两半，最后进到嘴里的只剩三分之一。心急吃不了热豆腐，他被烫得龇牙咧嘴。  
「笨蛋。」  
宫治不屑地瞥了他一眼，护住自己的碗，吹了吹碎成小块的豆腐，慢慢品尝起来。  
说来也奇怪，宫侑向来喜欢滋味浓厚的东西，像是蘸着生鸡蛋的寿喜烧、像是肥美的toro，滑过舌头和喉咙的性感让他着迷。  
他最想念的料理却是眼前这道汤豆腐。  
北做的汤豆腐比外面的店铺还要没滋没味，根本是清汤寡水。  
第一次吃的时候他简直以为这是清水煮豆腐，还厚起脸皮问这是不是应该蘸着酱油或者味增吃。北去厨房转了一圈拿来酱油和味增让他自选，宫治则在餐桌下踢了他一脚。  
用不着踢他他也明白是自己搞错了，这一脚完全是多余的，所以他以眼还眼以牙还牙踢了回去。两个人在餐桌下面你踢我我踢你不亦乐乎，脸上还要绷得住免得被坐在对面的北发现。  
「吃饭的时候不要胡闹。」  
那时的北和现在的北，对他们说了同一句话。  
两个人赶紧正襟危坐，乖得像被教头盯上的中学生。  
「如果侑你喜欢，我明天再做给你吃。」  
北认真地说。无论何时，北都是这么认真。  
送上门来的好事岂有不答应之理。宫侑拼命点头，宫治说起风凉话。  
「我平时经常吃，快要吃腻了。哪像你，饿死鬼似的。」  
「吃腻了你倒是别跟我抢啊！」  
宫侑抄起筷子就跟宫治来了一场叮叮当当的击剑比赛。  
「餐桌上不许打架。」  
北教训他们道。  
「是。」  
两个人异口同声说，化干戈为玉帛。  
今天的汤豆腐依然清淡得像滚水烫豆腐，但他慢慢能够品尝出其中朴实无华的美味。  
最好的水、最好的大豆、最新鲜的豆腐、最恰当的火候。  
一刀两刀三刀，每一块豆腐的尺寸精确得像是机器切出来的。  
舌尖抵住上颚，他很容易就能想象出北做饭时一丝不苟的模样。  
这个晚上他像以前很多个夜晚一样留宿在北的家里。位于京都近郊的乡间住宅是北祖母留给孙子的遗产，天气晴朗时能看到伏见稻荷大社的千本鸟居。北平时就住在这边，在京都上班的宫治只要工作不忙也会来这边住，宫侑就只能等球队放假的时候再回来。  
已经五六年了，宫侑住在这间房子里的时间加起来不超过三个月，但这里就是他的家。  
北做的汤豆腐里有一种浓郁的家的滋味。  
每次尝到这道汤豆腐，宫侑就觉得自己到家了。  
「你往那边一点！我没地方睡了！」  
「你可以睡走廊。」  
「被子也分我一半。」  
「你自己去橱柜里拿。」  
「凭什么！」  
夜深了，吵吵闹闹地分配完枕头、褥子和被子，宫侑和宫治总算各自钻进被窝。  
宫侑倒时差，辗转反侧睡不着，肚子里填满豆腐胀得不舒服，于是他也不打算让宫治好好睡。宫治被他骚扰烦了就开始踹他，他问一句踹他一脚，直到他问到北的事情。  
「北前辈怎么样了？」  
「老样子。」  
「认真点，治！」  
「就是老样子啊，不好不坏。」  
宫治的样子挺认真，盯着天花板，就像那里漏雨似的。  
宫侑也盯着天花板，深吸一口气，决定做点什么来发泄一下。  
「你的杂志借给我。」  
「给。你就这么想看自己的脸？」  
「不是月刊排球！是那种杂志，那种！」  
「没有。」  
「别骗我！我知道你每个月都买○○乐园！借给我用！」  
宫治掀起一块活动的地板，掏出两三本花花绿绿的杂志，不情愿地递给他。  
「你自己去厕所解决，别弄脏了。」  
「知道了知道了。」  
卷起杂志夹在腋下，宫侑打着哈欠，把手伸进短裤里挠痒痒。  
有时想想也挺悲伤的，明明自己应援会的粉丝数不输给及川彻，美女粉丝的质量甚至略高一筹，为什么会沦落到偷偷摸摸躲在厕所把过期杂志当配菜来DIY的可悲境况呢？  
完事之后他坐在马桶上，百无聊赖翻看着杂志的后半内容。治买的杂志确实合他的口味，审美也不差，可谓又省钱又好用。  
虽说双胞胎凑在一起打架的概率更高，但有些时候他们的喜好相似得可怕。  
杂志上身材火辣的美女玩起天使和恶魔的COSPLAY，内容火爆非常吸引眼球。但宫侑看着那行文字怔怔出神。  
上一秒天堂，下一秒地狱。  
「简直就像北前辈……」  
宫治闭上眼睛，然后双肘撑在大腿上坐直身子，再睁开刚好看到北的脸出现在距离他三步远的地方。  
「呃……」  
「上厕所记得关门。」  
然后厕所门就被关上了，穿着睡衣的北消失在门后面。  
他连解释一句的时间都没有。

那时，北是这样回答他的。  
「明天，不，准确说来是下一秒，我可能就会死。」

宫侑扭扭捏捏想把杂志藏起来，但衣服上的凸起太刻意了显得奇怪，只好直接抓在手里。冲完水他打开门见到了等在门外的北，觉得自己羞答答的样子像个遇见心上人的国中女生。  
北看他的眼神刚好相反，像是望着迈入青春期的儿子满脸慈爱的老母亲。  
「你用完了？」  
「嗯，完了。」  
「我可以用一下吗？」  
「啊，请。」  
北朝他点了点头，迈进厕所，关好门。宫侑隔着门听到里面的响动突然就脸红了，连脑子都没过就丢出一个期期艾艾的请求。  
「那个，北前辈，明天，明天我们去伏见稻荷大社拜一拜吧。就我们两个人，不带治那个懒虫。」  
「好。五点可以吗？这个时间游客比较少。」  
「没问题！」  
兴高采烈答应下来，宫侑突然后悔了。开口的时间点不对。即使日后回忆起来也不会有一丁点浪漫旖旎。  
谁TM的约会是赶在对象上厕所的时候提出来啊？  
尽管如此他还是快活得翻来覆去一夜没睡，被宫治踹了十七八脚也不觉得疼。  
四点二十三分的时候他就从被褥上蹦起来，头顶直接撞到天花板。好在房间被北打理得非常干净，否则他现在肯定顶着一脑袋的灰尘。  
「神经病。」  
宫治翻了个身，留给他个背影，好像要继续睡。  
「你这是嫉妒！」  
他神气活现地说。宫治没理他。  
换好衣服，宫侑在房间里走来走去等时针指向五点。

上一次他这么激动还是在七年前。听说去年毕业的OB们要回来看他们，他上蹿下跳浑身发痒，恨不得把球送上天花板。  
「神经病啊，谁能打到那么高的球。」  
宫治在他屁股上踹了一脚。那一脚踹得特别狠，他整个人摔出去挂在了球网上，一张帅脸被网眼分割得七七八八。摸摸脸上的红印子，宫侑不假思索地朝对方扑过去。  
「送你上西天！」  
所以那天北信介作为救星而非客人被其他队员急匆匆请进体育馆。  
北信介登场的瞬间自带圣光。  
金灿灿的夕阳就像舞台上的聚光灯打在那个人身上，堪与天神降临媲美。  
耀眼得睁不开眼睛，宫侑和宫治却鼓起不服输的劲儿竞相睁大眼睛。宫侑在璀璨的光华里看清一个柔和的轮廓，瞬间沦陷了。  
宫侑后来想明白了一个道理。  
初恋不可怕。  
旧情复燃也不可怕。  
初恋遇上旧情复燃，分分钟让人沦陷一辈子。  
宫治对他的顿悟只有一个评价：白痴。  
同队打球时宫侑对北信介只有朦胧的好感，像初夏的水雾似的，风吹一吹就会散去。比起若有若无的初恋情愫，他对北队长的敬畏更多。  
一个身陷怪物堆还能泰然自若微笑的普通人，再普通也普通不到哪里去吧。  
北信介是坚持不懈的怪物，不输给天才的怪物。大概是勺子杀人狂和著名连环杀手的区别，宫侑倒是觉得前者想一想更让人不寒而栗。  
The Horribly Slow Murderer with the Extremely Inefficient Weapon  
用极度低效的武器进行的慢得可怕的谋杀，简称勺子杀人狂。  
这部短片是国中时宫治闲极无聊翻出来看的，自己看还不够，还要拿出来污染他的眼睛。  
事实上是这部短片让他们幼小的心灵都受到了伤害。在高中认识那位认真到疑似强迫症患者的前辈的时候，宫侑的第一反应就是北信介的口袋里肯定藏着一把勺子，随时随地都会拿出来敲他们的头。  
短片里的主角被勺子敲死了，可直到毕业北前辈也没在他们面前拿出勺子。  
等北信介从他们的生活中离开，宫侑反而时时念叨起对方。  
「虐出感情，人性本贱。」  
对此，宫治评论道。  
「不，没准是吊桥效应。」  
宫侑摸着下巴说。  
「COS江户川柯南没法让你变聪明。」  
「你滚开。」  
不过也就到此为止。  
排球填满了他的生活，剩下的边边角角留给和宫治抢吃的以及考试或者补考。他念叨北的次数不多，反倒是宫治提起对方的次数还比较频繁一些。  
暑假时他们遇到了国小的同班同学。那个同学好像是篮球部的，如今个子长到一米八还高高壮壮的，但见到宫治依然是绕着走。  
「你当年到底对他做了什么啊？」  
他嬉笑着用胳膊肘捅了捅宫治。  
「谁让他抢我的布丁。」  
「啥！我也吃过啊，这是很大的罪过么？」  
「你不一样啊。」  
「不过你当时也揍我了，只是没揍死。」  
「被你抢走的东西，我总有抢回来的机会，所以问题不大。」  
这是宫治的真心话。  
数月后的秋天，在他们打作一团的时候，北信介就像从天而降，让他们赶紧停手。  
其实看到北前辈的瞬间他们已经停手了，只是四肢还交缠在一起。  
其实看到北前辈的瞬间宫侑已经爆炸了，分不清我是谁我在哪儿谁在打我，迷迷瞪瞪喊出一句话。  
「训练结束后请在体育馆后面等我！」  
他喊出的这句话被队友们整整取笑了半年，如果不是他第二年春天就毕业走人了恐怕还会被笑上更长时间。他暗自庆幸当时在场的人没有跟他一起去国青队国家队，否则自己不知道会被笑上多久。  
全场惊愕面面相觑，北信介泰然处之，颇有大将之风地点了点头。  
训练间隙，宫治跑到他身边多嘴多舌。  
「你这是挑战状吗？」  
「我不知道。」  
宫侑闷闷答道。  
「你这是告白状吗？」  
「我不知道。」  
宫侑依然闷闷答道。  
「是挑战状你就自己去找死，是告白状我要去凑个热闹。」  
结果训练结束后宫治和他一起去了体育馆后面。  
冷风萧瑟，来不及换衣服的两个人接二连三地打寒颤。北信介走过来的时候仿佛自带恒温气场，无论春夏秋冬都是处变不惊的淡然表情。  
当时的他只觉得对方每走一步自己的喉咙就紧一分，最后干燥得快要说不出话来。好几年之后他才从及川彻那边弄明白其中缘由。那时及川被来探望的岩泉打得东躲西藏，嘴里咬着牛奶面包表示岩酱你要相信我你看只要我能把这块面包吞下去就证明我没骗你，中世纪的面包奶酪审判法是有用的因为犯罪者容易心理紧张导致唾液分泌减少使食物难以下咽。然后及川说着说着就被面包碎屑呛到半死，害得岩泉急忙来急救也就忘记揍他了。  
当时的他也是心情紧张没有口水说不出话，喉咙就像是被绞索勒紧。要不是宫治抬起胳膊在他横膈膜的位置狠捅一肘子，他很可能原地憋死自己。  
「北前辈，请和我交往吧！」  
像被海姆立克急救法救回一条性命的人似的，他噗地一声把卡在喉咙里的话喷了出来。  
北信介看看他，又看看宫治。以对方的性格不会故意为难他们卖关子，可北没有直接回答他们的问题，而是慢慢讲起自己考上大学之后的事情。大意是，自己在入学仪式上觉得头晕目眩，去检查发现身体有问题。  
「我的脑袋里有一个肿瘤。」  
北平平淡淡地说。  
虽然宫治和宫侑互骂的时候常常说「你脑子有毛病吧」，但他们都知道北不会拿这种事情来开玩笑的。  
「如果做开颅手术，有很大概率会死在手术台上。我和家人商量过了，决定顺其自然。神明自有安排。」  
宫侑一直不明白，为什么在说出这件事的时候，北依然能保持淡然的微笑。  
「明天，不，准确说来是下一秒，我可能就会死。」  
他望着北闪闪发亮的眼睛，心脏扑通扑通跳个不停。  
「即使如此，你的想法依然没有改变吗？」

七年过去了，他还在这里。  
这就是宫侑给出的答案。  
北前辈才是真正的怪物啊。  
当穿戴整齐的北信介准时出现在他面前的时候，他不禁这样想着。  
如果自己的脑子里藏着一颗不知何时便会爆炸的致命炸弹，他恐怕会茶不思饭不想，辗转反侧度日如年，用不了多久就会发疯。但北前辈只是一如既往地生活着，认真做好每一件事情。  
「神明会看到的。」  
北信介的祖母在世时，常常这样说。那时宫侑忍不住问，说我们的祈祷神明也会听到吗？  
「神明也会听到的。」  
那位和善的老妇人轻轻说，声音里是满满的信心。  
「走吧。」  
北轻声道。  
「台阶上有露水，可能很滑，你小心不要扭到脚。」  
北无比自然地牵起他的手，手指很暖，掌心也很暖，几乎烫到了他，就像他囫囵吞下的汤豆腐。宫侑握住对方的手，沉积许久的不甘心再次沸腾起来。  
是啊，他还是不甘心。  
为什么偏偏是北前辈？  
到底为什么？  
为什么！！！  
已经成年的小孩子依然是个结果论者，一辈子都不愿接受这个结果。

从三年级的春高结束，到大学一年级的前几个月，是宫侑玩得最疯狂的记忆。  
当然，在球场上玩得更疯狂的那些除外。  
根据后来大赛解说员的评论，他那段时间的球风好像也被公认有了变化，更危险，更倾向机会主义者。不过他自己是没这样觉得啦。  
他的想法很简单，就是要抓紧时间。在排球方面他无所畏惧，他知道自己会越来越强，只怕下一秒北前辈脑袋里的炸弹突然爆炸。  
春高之后他的体育推荐生已经确定下来，大学一年级的暑假也比较自由。除了必须参加的训练，他几乎把所有的精力用在和北一起出去玩的事情上。咬着铅笔绞尽脑汁做旅行规划，预支自己身为未来的日本国家队队员的信用向父母借钱。  
他本以为宫治也和他一样是个一心打排球没机会攒钱的穷光蛋，没想到对方直接把春季的青春18乘车券甩到他脸上。「我还以为你肯定又骂我蠢咧！」  
宫侑一脸懵逼地嚷嚷。  
「你确实蠢。」  
「我就知道你肯定没好话！」  
「蠢得恰到好处。」  
宫治说完这句话就出门打工了，留下他继续一脸懵逼地思考对方到底是夸他还是骂他。  
拼命去玩，唯恐明天是世界末日。  
今天就只想着今天的事情。  
上野公园的樱花，浅草寺与雷门灯笼合影的到此一游，台场的自由女神。  
唯一被宫治痛骂的地点选择，富士急HighLand，他坐在过山车上惨叫，北含笑挥手。  
大阪城、姬路城、金泽城、熊本城、名古屋城、首里城、仙台城。  
乘船游览让松尾芭蕉写出「松岛啊,松岛呀松岛」的岛屿群，北看得目不转睛，他却只顾着喂海鸥。  
夕阳时分迎来涨潮的严岛神社，世间只剩下朱红和金红的颜色。  
天桥立的绿松与白砂，他们携手走过大海的边沿。  
然后，论起祭典，果然还是京阪神这边最有气氛。  
在各种旅游杂志里翻看京阪神花火大会的情报，看得他眼睛疼，于是决定打打游戏散散心。  
老旧的PS2读着一张老旧的游戏碟，发出唰啦唰啦的响声。旁边坐着的宫治咔嚓咔嚓地吃着刨冰，他时不时从对方盘子里抢一勺吃，专门找糖浆淋得多的部位挖，治打他的手他就躲开，继续挖。  
「我说啊——」  
「你再挖我的刨冰我就要踢你的屁股。」  
「小气鬼！」  
「所以你要说什么？」  
「嗯，就是，双子什么的，说不定本来就是一体的？如果合二为一就能迸发出巨大的力量之类的。」  
他正在打的游戏是『零?红蝶』，村子里有个祭祀仪式就是要让双子合二为一，靠这个力量镇压住黄泉入口来保一方平安。他玩到这里突然有感而发，就跟宫治说了一句。  
「你本来就够白痴了，没想到打完游戏还能变得更白痴。」  
宫侑转身反击，却惨遭突袭。宫治那小子春天甩了一次还不过瘾，这次又用夏季的青春18乘车券甩他一脸。惨遭乘车劵糊脸的他什么也看不到，在榻榻米上骨碌骨碌滚了好几圈，不知怎的竟然肩肘倒立的方式撞到墙上。  
宫治早就端着刨冰跑到安全的角落里，幸灾乐祸看着他控制的游戏角色惨死在怨灵手下。  
「蠢毙了。」  
「还不是你害的！」  
「蠢得让人发笑。」  
宫治变本加厉地嘲讽他，气得他快要失去理智，一头朝对方冲过去。  
「那个人看到你也会笑吧。」  
这句话让宫侑骤然停在半路。他疑惑地看着宫治，可对方无视他，大口大口吃着刨冰。他看了半天才意识到，那小子居然在一口气吃掉了两人份的刨冰！  
「糟糕，吃得太快了。」  
宫治捂着额头说。  
「哈哈哈活该，冰淇淋头痛！」  
攥着乘车劵的他总算是扬眉吐气一回。他盘腿坐回游戏机前，重新读档，不经意地朝宫治发问。  
「治，你也喜欢北前辈吧？」

因为他们是双胞胎。  
双胞胎的喜好，有些时候惊人的相似。

「北前辈要吃苹果糖吗！」  
「北前辈要吃章鱼烧吗！」  
「北前辈要吃炒面吗！」  
「北前辈要——」  
「不用了，谢谢。」  
在夜晚的祭典上，宫侑不知道自己向北发问了多少次，也不记得自己被谢绝了多少次。唯一被接受的一次，是他买了狐狸的面具，戴着又嫌麻烦，北就接过来自己戴在脸上。  
火花大会最好的位置都被注文席位占满了。宫侑仗着自己长得高身手又灵活，在附近山坡上找到一棵结实的古树，粗壮的树枝分叉处简直是专门为他们打造的特等席。他先爬上去使劲朝北挥手，正琢磨着怎么说服遵规守法的前辈爬上来呢，却发现对方主动朝他伸出手。他条件反射似地把北拉上来，等北坐到自己身边才开始惊讶。  
「偶尔为之，无伤大雅。」  
北掀起狐狸面具，笑着对他说。

「那个人看到你也会笑吧。」  
宫治对他说。

凝视北的笑容，宫侑一时语塞。他握着对方的手，一半是担心对方摔下去，一半是他想这样做。  
在二人的寂静之中，火花大会开始了。  
蛙声。蝉鸣。花火爆炸。  
星星。月亮。夜空闪耀。  
千丝万缕的光芒，五彩缤纷的颜色。  
宫侑默默数着花火炸开的数量。  
一百一十一、一百一十二、一百一十三。  
不知不觉就数错了。他没有接着计数空中的火花，而是数着北手腕上跳动的脉搏。  
二百三十一、二百三十二、二百三十三。  
每分钟六十七次，心率堪称完美，就像北信介所做的每一件事情。  
他的视线不受控制地下滑，从夜空滑向北的面容。下滑的过程中他想了很多。他大概能想象出北的样子，一如既往，像神明一样闪亮而冷静，脚下踩着的不是鞋，而是被压制得服服帖帖的恐惧。  
他看到的北和他想象中的北完全不同。  
注视花火的北，怔怔流泪。  
眼泪就像忘记关闸门似的，流个不停。但更加奇妙的是，除了奔流的泪水，北的表情并没有太大的变化。只要擦去两行清泪，简直完美得可以代表毕业生上台发表感言。  
五百四十五、五百四十六、五百四十七。  
最后一点彩色的光芒湮灭于夜空。  
六百二十三、六百二十四、六百二十五。  
北收回目光，视线慢慢转向他。  
「对不起。」  
「北前辈没做什么需要道歉的事情！」  
「那时候，我没有说实话。」  
「那时候？」  
「那时我说，神明自有安排。这句话，只是用来自我安慰的内容。我却对你们说了，对不起。」  
「不不不，怎么想都不是北前辈的错啊！」  
「如果我所做的一切让我迎来这个结果，那么我不应该抱着顺其自然的心态，而是坦然接受才对。那个时候的我，其实非常不甘心。重要的是『过程』而非『结果』。明明对别人这样说了，自己却做不到，想来真是惭愧。」  
「不是这样！那种结果任谁都没法接受啊！所以不是北前辈的问题！」  
他大声喊叫，屁股下的树干一并颤抖起来。  
「现在，我可以接受。」  
笑着这样说的北前辈，眼角泛红。  
宫侑知道自己不应该，还是忍不住吞了一口唾沫。这个时候的北前辈，美艳得不可方物。  
「即使，下一秒就会死去，我也可以接受。这样的『结果』，仅仅是不可避免的副产品而已。而我所拥有的『过程』，是那么美妙。现在的我，非常幸福。」  
北说的话，是百分之百的真诚。正因如此，才让宫侑难以释怀。他不知道当时的自己是什么表情，但北伸出手指，慢慢抚平他右侧的眉梢。  
「你在皱眉头的时候，右边的纹路比较深。」  
「诶？是吗？」  
「治刚好相反，是左侧的纹路比较深。」  
「北前辈为什么会知道！我们都不知道诶！」  
「因为我一直在注视你们，就像你们一直在注视我一样。」  
宫侑在北前辈的瞳孔里看到了自己的倒影，但不止是自己的倒影。北的双眼中，有他，也有治。  
「谢谢你们一直注视我。不过，这样就可以了。」  
「等一下，北前辈，我不太懂你的意思。」  
「就到今天为止吧，从明天开始，我想看你打球，侑。」  
「诶？」  
「我想看你打球，我想看你拿到奥运金牌，你可以把这当成一个前辈的请求。我想继续对别人夸耀，我的后辈超级了不起。」  
北笑着说，洋溢幸福的笑容。  
宫侑知道，对方是真的释然了。偏偏在此时此刻，他心中的不甘第一次彻底沸腾起来，比从得知北前辈身患重症到这个时间点所累积起来的不满还要夸张。  
为什么偏偏是北前辈？  
到底为什么？  
为什么！！！

北第一次给他们做汤豆腐，是一起去看花火大会回来的那天夜里。  
花火大会的举行地离乡间住宅不远，坐JR只需要30分钟。他们的青春18乘车劵还没过期，刚好可以顺路坐过来。不知为何宫治也在这边，心安理得地享受着北的祖母的招待。北看起来完全不惊讶，老实说宫侑本人也不觉得惊讶。  
年轻人的食欲本来就旺盛，宫治更是个食欲的怪物。明明已经是大晚上了，他们的肚子还是彼此呼应咕咕叫起来。北的祖母是老人家，睡得早。于是北简简单单地说，我给你们做汤豆腐吧。  
第一次吃清汤寡水的汤豆腐，他就闹了个大笑话。尽管北前辈给他拿了味增和酱油，他还是像宫治一样什么都没蘸吃完了半锅。那时候的他尝不出什么滋味，但爱情的滋味比什么都棒。  
北前辈在客房里给他们铺了两床被子，他们在北看不到的地方为了谁睡得离北更近一些打了一架，最后不分胜负。两个人忙了半天调整被褥的位置，总算勉强达到公平。  
晚上他们彻夜未眠。  
一半时间在吵架，一半时间在讨论。  
北的脑子里有肿瘤，应该尽量避免激烈的情绪和运动。换言之，就算他们爱他爱得不得了，为了北前辈的生命安全着想，依然不能有亲密举动。  
牵手、拥抱在允许范围，接吻、做爱在允许范围外。  
像他们这样血气旺盛的年纪应该没法接受柏拉图式的恋爱吧，虽然脑子里转过这样的疑问，但无论是当时还是后来两个人都没有异议，理所当然也就这样一路坚持下来。  
「大学毕业之后，我不准备当职业选手。你就继续打球吧。你蠢得刚刚好，当个国家队队员足够了。」  
「你到底是要夸我还是骂我啊！」  
「什么都不用担心，去打排球吧。我想北前辈肯定也是这样说的。」  
「诶！你为什么知道！」  
「虽然我们不太敢在那个人面前胡闹，但是，他看我们的时候在笑啊。」  
「可是如果我当了职业选手，常常回不来啊！」  
「有我在，所以有你没你都没区别。」  
「你这是什么意思！」  
「我比较可靠。」  
「胡说！北前辈说我们的DNA是一样的！」  
宫侑想起了那一年初夏自己没有通关的恐怖游戏。  
也许双胞胎真的是一体的。  
有时，他很庆幸宫治和自己一样喜欢上了北前辈。  
玩耍与生活。  
相爱与相处。  
他做不到的，宫治能做到。宫治做不到的，他能做到。他们可以互相弥补。  
「如果能够一直这样就好了。」  
「如果一直这样，我肯定会把你抢走的布丁抢回来。」  
宫治看着他，眼神慵懒，目光锐利。  
「没关系啊，我们从小就是抢来抢去的，未来大概也会抢来抢去吧。」  
「今天你抢走了最后一块汤豆腐。」  
「诶？我有吗？」  
「下次最后一块是我的。」  
「凭什么啊！」  
「顺便，如果你拿了奥运金牌，也是我的。」  
「变成强抢了！」  
「我要用它砸你的脸。」  
「滚！砸什么砸，那是要送给北前辈的！」  
后来，他成为了职业选手。  
后来，他入选了日本国家队。  
宫治和他上了同一所大学，陪他打排球直到大学毕业。之后，宫治考取了律师资格，在京都的一家律师事务所上班。  
只要时间允许，他们就会来伏见稻荷这边的乡间住宅，和北前辈共度美好的家庭时光。  
很多事情，他是陆陆续续从宫治那边听说的。  
例如，北前辈很有商业头脑，如果不是脑子里的肿瘤，说不定能成为华尔街精英。  
例如，北前辈大学时投资了同学的公司，如今已经成为一家大型企业，已赴海外上市。IPO成功之后，北前辈每年的分红足够养十个宫侑。  
「为什么是十个我啊！」  
「因为换算成我只能养三个。」  
「我还有广告费啊！代言的收入啊！」  
「你大声嚷嚷啊，税务正愁没人可查呢。」  
「啧。」  
「纳税还要我帮你擦屁股，还好意思说。」  
例如，北前辈从十九岁开始就立好了遗嘱，每年更新一次。  
北前辈大学毕业后就在NGO担任志愿者，无论做什么都会及时留下备份，方便接替他工作的人随时上手。每年的收益只用很小一部分，其余都捐赠给了公益组织，包括兵库县的排球协会，还给母校更新了一批排球设施。由于分红和投资取得的收益不断增加，北每年都会谨慎调整遗嘱里每一笔财富的用途。但其中只有一部分从来没有变动过，那就是这栋坐落在伏见稻荷大社附近的乡间住宅产权归属。  
「他把这栋房子留给了你和我。」  
「诶！这里不是祖传的吗？怎么给了我们？」  
「他说这里是我们的家。我们是他的家人。」  
真像是北前辈会说的话，宫侑想。  
但是，他没法想象这个家里少了北前辈会是什么样子。

「呼哈——」  
果然还是山里的空气比较甜呢。  
这样想着，宫侑大口呼吸。  
晨雾朦胧、人迹稀少。  
日出之前的稻荷山就像传说中的神隐之地。北前辈仅仅是领先他两三个台阶，却远得像离开人世一般。  
「等等我！」  
像是害怕被母亲遗弃的孩子，宫侑底气不足地呐喊。  
「别跑。小心台阶。」  
北握住了他的手，他安心之后反而滑了一跤。北拉住他的时候，他的屁股距离台阶边沿只有几毫米了。  
「小心路滑。」  
对方又叮嘱了他一句，表情波澜不惊。  
人很容易忽视离家太近的景点，对宫侑来说，伏见稻荷大社就是这般存在。  
因为离得太近了，步行可达，所以每次回来反而没有想来逛逛的冲动。不过在他的想象里，神社这种地方和北前辈非常般配。  
手水舍的净身心，本殿前的二拜二拍一拜。  
重复的仪式感，清洁又美丽。  
宫侑隐约记得，上次来伏见稻荷大社本殿参拜是好几年前的事情。那时他们陪北的祖母一起来，老人家为年轻人介绍这间神社方方面面，如数家珍。  
镇守于中央座的宇迦之御魂大神。  
镇守于北座的佐田彦大神。  
镇守于南座的大宫能卖大神。  
镇守于最北座的田中大神。  
镇守于最南座的四大神。  
每位神灵的具体介绍，现在的他已经记不清了。光是压制住内心的不甘，别在本殿大叫大嚷斥责上天不公，已经耗尽他的全部精力。  
摇响垂铃，宫侑咬紧牙关，手上用力过猛，铃声大得震醒了整座山，吓得他忘记许愿。伸手去摸裤兜，他想起自己口袋里装的还是外币，指尖却触到一个中间开洞的硬币。  
果然是5元的硬币。  
北是在什么时候以什么方式把这枚硬币放进了自己兜里呢，他不知道，只知道对方永远是这样用意周到。  
将塞钱投入纳奉箱，他鞠躬参拜，合十击掌，脑子里依然是浑浑噩噩的质疑。  
难道神明不是一直在注视我们吗？  
难道神明不是一直在聆听我们的祈祷吗？  
既然如此，为什么偏偏是北前辈？  
到底为什么？  
为什么！！！  
他愤愤起身离开，脸上犹带不忿之色。  
「侑，最后还要鞠躬一次。」  
「……是。」  
稍微退后半步，他不情愿地鞠躬。  
北前辈的个人参拜仪式，还包括绕稻荷山一周。从本殿途径千本鸟居抵达三锋，途径三峰、二峰和一峰，再由御劔社和荒神峰的方向返回。  
朱红的千本鸟居因为落成的早晚而呈现出参差不齐的颜色。不管是哪种红色，只要触目所及，都让宫侑觉得自己更像斗牛场上的斗牛。随着年龄的增长，随着他们一步步登高，这种不甘心的感觉愈发膨胀。有时他能忘记它，例如打排球的时候，但它从未消失过。  
北问他饿不饿的时候他说不饿，没敢说自己是被气饱的。  
突然气成鼓起来的河豚鱼，还不能朝身边人发火，这种感觉真的好难受。宫侑呼哧呼哧喷着气，而北毫不介意地与他闲聊。  
北跟他说今年的丰收，说今年本宫祭点起石灯笼和数千献纳提灯的万灯神事，说今年稻荷崎男子排球队在地区预选赛里所向披靡，听得他眉飞色舞，差点忘记继续和神明生气。  
按照这个节奏，走到三峰的下社神迹时，他应该就能与神明和解了。  
但是神明没打算与他和解。  
宫侑回头往山下望去，发现一个眺望风景的好位置，兴冲冲拉着北过去，却感到自己手上一沉。  
北前辈倒下了。  
砰。  
炸弹爆炸了。  
急促。  
毫无预兆。  
宫侑千百次地思考过，如果最糟糕的情况真的发生了，自己应该怎么做？  
他觉得自己一定会受不了。  
但是千万次的训练会形成肌肉记忆。即使内心只剩一片废墟，手脚依然能够动起来。  
打急救电话。  
通知紧急联系人。  
然后，以最快的速度，把北前辈运送到救护车能开过来的位置。  
每到一个地方先找好这样的位置已经是他的本能，所以他的身体争分夺秒开始行动。  
那个千锤百炼的自己，用清晰的话语向电话另一端的人描述时间、地点、病史和症状。  
藏在胸口深处的自己，只想像失去母亲的幼童一样不顾一切地号哭。  
他背起北前辈，朝山下狂奔。  
是神明的庇佑呢，还是神明的恶意呢，快要跑到千本鸟居时，北前辈发出了声音。  
「豆腐、在厨房。」  
低低的、就像会被微风吹碎的声音。  
「你和治、一起吃。不要、浪费食物。」  
然后是长久的沉默。  
听说人死之后的重量会比较沉。  
宫侑感到自己背上的重量越来越沉。  
他真的好想哭喊到声嘶力竭，可他必须调整呼吸，一口气跑到救护车能开过来的位置。  
千本鸟居。  
深深浅浅的朱红色刺伤了他的眼睛。  
如果这个时候哭出来，一定也会变成血红的泪水吧。

啊啊，神明大人啊。  
宇迦之御魂大神、佐田彦大神、大宫能卖大神、田中大神、四大神。  
稻魂命、丰宇气毗卖神、保食神、大宜都比卖、若宇迦卖神、宇贺御魂命、大物忌神、御馔津神。

那些北的祖母和他提到过的、他记不得职司也分不清是别名还是其他神的称呼，一一在他的脑海中浮现。

寄宿于森罗万象、注视着人们的神明大人啊。  
护佑众生的八十神、八十万神、八百万神啊。  
请务必、务必守护北前辈。

宫侑献上了他一生中最迫切、最真诚的祈祷。

我愿意付出我所拥有的一切。  
我情愿一辈子拿宫治的杂志去厕所解决。  
我还可以献出那块未来注定会属于我的金牌。  
请保佑北前辈平安无事。

宫侑不记得自己是怎样狂奔到山下的。  
他抵达后没多久救护车就到了，北的父母也赶到了。  
医生护士忙成一团，救护车里几乎没位置了。  
如果硬挤上去也不是不行，但他没有上车。  
闪着灯的救护车呼啸而去，宫侑站在原地，视觉和听觉都是一片模糊。直到开车过来的宫治踉跄下车揪住他的领子，他才算缓过神来。  
「你为什么没有陪着他！」  
宫治朝着他怒吼，眼睛发红。说来也奇怪，他们明明是一起长大，这却是他第一次看到对方露出这副模样。  
「因为北前辈说，厨房里有豆腐，让我们吃掉，不要浪费食物。」  
他的声音平平板板的，像极了效果失败的仿真机器人。  
这句话抽走了宫治手上的力气。宫治看着他，一张脸像是要被自己活活憋死的人。过了良久，对方脱下右脚的鞋，踢到他这边。  
「你穿上吧。」  
宫侑低下头，发现自己右脚上的鞋子早已不知所踪，被划破的袜子鲜血淋漓。  
上一秒还不觉得疼。  
下一秒却钻心地痛。  
他一瘸一拐地坐进副驾驶位，治开车带他回家。他们走进熟悉的家门，第一次像陌生人似的不知所措，不过厨房的位置好歹还记得。  
两个人也没有相让的意思，挤进窄窄的厨房门，很容易就找到了北前辈准备好的鲜豆腐。  
宫侑的刀工很差，宫治跟他半斤八两。两个人切出的豆腐像一场后现代主义艺术的梦魇。宫治只顾着点火，锅里的水没烧开就往里面丢豆腐，还好宫侑记得打开抽油烟机。  
差不多煮熟之后，宫侑直接伸手去端，被烫得嗷嗷叫。宫治机制地在手上铺了几层湿纸巾，一路小跑把锅抬到客厅。宫侑找了半天都没找到碗筷，还好一脚踢到消毒柜的时候发现碗筷都在柜子里。  
宫治迫不及待地抢过一副碗筷，夹起一块不规则多边形的豆腐，吹了吹送进嘴里，一边嚼一边皱眉头。  
「怎么这么咸！简直是盐水汤豆腐！」  
「因为加了双倍的盐水啊，又咸又苦。」  
宫侑闷闷地说。  
切豆腐的时候他就哭了。不为什么，只是突然想哭。宫侑也不甘落后。  
他们一边做一边哭，一边哭一边吃，汤豆腐当然也只会越来越咸。  
锅里只剩最后一块豆腐了，他们不约而同地停手。往日里两个人你抢我夺唯恐对方多吃一点，可今天他们的心境截然不同。  
只要还没吃完就没有结束。  
抱着这样虚无缥缈的盲信，他们就像参禅似地死死盯住在盐水里起起伏伏的豆腐。  
然后，宫治的手机响了。  
在响三声的时候接通手机是治的职业习惯。那家伙面无表情地接听，在一句话的时间里被抽走全身的力气。他抓着治的肩膀拼命摇晃，晃到不知道第多少下，对方才用虚脱般的声音告诉他。  
「北前辈他——」  
听治说完这句话，宫侑的大脑直接宕机。他反应过来的第一件事情就是去抢最后一块汤豆腐，他的筷子和治的筷子在空中碰撞得火花四溅。  
就像把前一天晚上的场景复制粘贴到今天一样。豆腐被治抢走了，他把筷子伸进治碗里抢夺，还没用力呢豆腐就碎成两半，进到嘴里的只剩三分之一。而宫治护住自己的碗，吹了吹碎成小块的豆腐，慢慢品尝起来。  
他们从来没吃过这么咸的豆腐，也从来没吃过这么甜的豆腐。  
又苦又咸。  
又香又甜。

即使只有八百万分之一的机会，那么在八百万神明的庇佑之下，奇迹也可以实现吧。  
因为神明一直在注视着啊。  
因为神明能够听到祈祷的声音。

一年后的秋天，枫叶红得正好，晚霞艳得耀眼。  
宫侑和宫治在正殿前面你挤我我挤你，都不肯让对方先上前。  
北前辈什么都没说，什么都没做，只是在他们身后默默注视。然后两个人就乖乖停手，像幼儿园的小朋友似地排好队，一个接一个上前许愿。  
等三个人都参拜过本殿，按照北前辈惯例的仪式往三峰走的时候，宫侑忍不住向北发问。  
「北前辈许了什么愿望啊？」  
「不是许愿，而是感谢神明的庇佑。」  
「诶？明明应该许愿让我有获得奥运金牌的好运才对啊！」  
说出这句话，宫侑突然觉得自己如遭雷击。哇啊，糟了，他无声地惨叫。一年前他祈祷的时候似乎用自己的奥运金牌作为代价，也不知道神明会不会当真。不过神明肯定会有那么一两个记性不好的，干脆当成没发生过这件事吧。  
正当他皱着眉头东想西想的时候，北前辈回答了他的问题。  
「没必要。」  
「啊？」  
「你不需要运气也能拿到奥运金牌，所以没必要。」  
北前辈笑着对他说。  
「白痴。」  
治小声说，故意只让他一个人听到。  
上周，北去医院做了一次复诊。医生看到他就好像看到珍稀标本似的，恨不得拉出来让整个科室参观一圈。不知道做了多少个检查之后，打着呵欠的宫侑终于听到了完全不让人意外的消息。  
北前辈已经彻底康复了。  
再一次走到一年前北倒下的位置，宫侑还是觉得心脏怦怦直跳。北前辈走在前面，眺望着暮色浸染的风光。他和宫治一左一右地跟上去。  
忽然，他的脑子里冒出一个不应在神圣之地思考的问题。  
长达八年的禁制，差不多可以取消了吧？  
为难地搔搔脑袋，宫侑觉得有点不好意思。  
习惯了只可远观不可亵玩的相处方式，突然提出来要亲热什么的，果然没法开口啊。  
正当他为了自己的私欲而惭愧的时候，北突然回过头，平静地望着他们。  
「我觉得今天晚上就可以开始了。」  
「诶？」  
「你们是想一先一后，一前一后，还是一起来？」  
「诶？诶诶诶？」  
「侑那个笨蛋显然没做好心理准备，所以今天晚上由我来就可以了。」  
「等一下！我明白了！我明白了！治你个混蛋休想吃独食！不、不过一先一后和一前一后有什么区别吗？有吗？」  
「前者是位置，后者是时间。我想北前辈一定提前做好了周密的预案，所以不必担心。侑这小子是白痴，可以不用理他。」  
这种事？  
在这里？  
真的不要紧吗？  
不会遭雷劈吗？  
诸如此类的想法像蹦极似地接二连三跳出来，在他的脑子里晃啊晃。  
「我认为相爱之人的结合绝非肮脏之事。」  
北前辈的身影与夕阳重叠了。  
那时在花火之下，对方薄红的眼角已经美艳得不可思议。现在的北前辈发着光，被映成金红色的肌肤艳丽得让他忘记了呼吸。  
「神明一直在注视着我们。我认为，只要问心无愧，事无不可对人言。」  
北一手牵起他的手，一手牵起治的手，笑着说。  
高高扬起的嘴角，就像压抑许久、终于可以纵情去爱的恋人。

「HAPPY END」

AFTER STORY

「这位是北信介先生。」  
听到教练郑重介绍自己的恋人，宫侑心中涌出一股难以言喻的感觉。  
站在他身边的队友，纷纷用或拘谨或好奇的目光打量这位赞助商代表。  
好像没有人认出北前辈啊。  
宫侑也不知道自己是放心了还是失落了。他向前探身偷瞄队列里的其他人，发现日向脑袋上依然顶着一个排球，抱着胳膊摆出苦苦思索的模样。  
这个时候为什么还顶着排球啊！  
居然能把排球顶在头上那么久还保持平衡好像有点帅！我也想试试！  
两种矛盾的想法直接在他脑子里掐起架来。他赶紧甩甩脑袋，换回正常的思路。  
看小不点眉头紧皱的模样，该不会是想起北前辈的身份了吧？也对，毕竟是全国大赛时候让人印象深刻的对手。  
「抱歉来晚了。」  
「没关系没关系，东京的交通状况我们都知道了。」  
教练表现得这么善解人意简直都不像是教练了。而且那个迟到的家伙的声音听起来特别耳熟，耳熟到自己刚生下来似乎就听过对方的啼哭。  
看着教练礼貌地介绍自己的孪生兄弟，宫?无良律师?治，宫侑觉得自己的心情突然下跌20分。  
治匆忙走到北前辈旁边，两个人交头接耳了一阵。北没有特意压低声音，所以大概说了什么还是能听到的。那两个人在确定保密协议的事情，宫侑隐隐约约有印象。毕竟是很大一笔赞助费，要求对安排在集训最后一天的探访保密也很正常嘛。在场的球员们都签了那个协议，估计没人认真数清楚违约金后面到底有几个零。  
应该不会有人蠢到去跟金主过不去吧？  
「宫侑前辈竟然有两个！」  
高个子的日俄混血儿灰羽叫了出来，让宫侑不仅有点怀疑自己信誓旦旦的结论是否正确。  
毕竟国家队最不缺的就是笨蛋。  
我都说过多少遍我有个双胞胎兄弟了啊！啊！他在心里默默吐槽。好在教练站在灰羽边上，一肘子砸过去就安静了。  
「请允许我向各位做自我介绍。」  
向在场的各位致歉后，北前辈说道。  
北前辈的自我介绍他差不多能倒背如流了。根据宫治的说法，比起在企业里担任的职位，北好像更看重在公益组织和NGO完成的事业，尤其是那些和排球有关的事情。越是自己觉得重要的头衔，就越会往后放。  
宫侑眯着眼睛嘴唇微动，跟北一起复述那串长长的头衔。他停下来的时候对方还在说。  
「——以及，宫侑和宫治的恋人。」  
北前辈十分冷静地说，如同在描述欧式几何的公理。  
那一瞬间的安静简直是天崩地裂海枯石烂。  
宫侑大脑宕机，而日向一鸣惊人。  
「啊！我想起来了！」  
日向跳起来大叫一声。小不点头顶的排球跌落在地，跳了好几下，不过这种小事已经没人去计较了。  
「我知道！你是稻荷崎的队长！我们在春高第二轮打过比赛！」  
「是的，请多指教。」  
北前辈朝日向点头致意。  
宫侑没想到，小不点的喊叫仅仅是拉开了灾难的序幕。  
「教练，教练，我有个问题！」  
不怕死的灰夜也跳起来提问，全身洋溢着死猪不怕开水烫的精神。  
「不是HOMO是不是就进不了国家队啊？」  
本来应有的团结紧张严肃活泼的气氛就这样轰隆隆垮塌下来滑入深渊一去不复返。  
「是HOMO也不一定能进国家队啊。」  
天才二传手后辈·飞雄君，完成了举一反三的绝杀。  
宫侑不知道那天的见面会是怎么结束的，他只知道教练的下巴快要脱臼了，北前辈安之若素仿佛什么都没发生。  
国家队本次集训最后的晚餐，是北前辈请全体成员吃烤肉，虽然是外面的烧烤名店但提前跟营养师沟通过菜单和原料成分，保证能够满足球员所需要的各类营养。  
「做得滴水不漏，还真是北前辈的风格啊。」  
宫侑一边大嚼烤肉一边感叹道，发现自己队友对北前辈的好感度直线上升。  
宫治一如既往津津有味地吃着，吃完碗里所有东西，长出一口气，对他说。  
「我总算知道你为什么能进国家队了。」  
「哈？当然是因为我非常优秀啊，日本第一！」  
他用拳头敲着桌子说。  
「我只是没想到你在国家队里居然不是最蠢的。」  
「你小子才是！说！你是不是靠着关系才当上了北前辈公司的法律顾问！」  
「就算你想侮辱我的专业素养，也不要瞧不起北前辈的判断能力。」  
「我不管，反正北前辈说他是我们的恋人先说的是我的名字！」  
「哈？你不知道北前辈都把重要的头衔放在后面吗？我的名字在后面，所以我比较重要。我的收入也比你高。现在北前辈已经可以养二十个你了，但还是只能养三个我。」  
「什么！变成二十个了！」  
「你到底有多小看北前辈啊？就算他在和我们两个人交往的事情被文春炮轰，大标题也会是北信介包养两个同性情人。」  
「等一下，标题居然不是排球国手Idol宫侑是HOMO吗？」  
「我觉得你努力拿下奥运金牌可以争取一下。」  
「诶？」  
「那样标题会变成，北信介包养奥运金牌得主。」  
「混蛋！你只是想转移重点自己逃过负面新闻把！」  
唇枪舌剑还不够，加上叮叮当当的筷子击剑才足够热闹。  
「餐桌上不许打架。」  
穿着围裙、戴着烹饪手套的北前辈，把汤豆腐放在二人中间。他们迫不及待地开始抢豆腐，然后发现味道竟然挺咸的。  
那是他们一度尝过的滋味。  
又苦又咸。  
又香又甜。  
这么丢脸的事情，明明他和宫治都没有对北前辈说过，可对方偏偏知道。  
「调配出眼泪的味道，稍微有点难度啊。」  
北一本正经地说，摘掉手套、脱掉围裙。  
等他们抢到只剩最后一块的时候，突然杀出不速之客。  
北前辈用汤勺完完整整地盛走那块汤豆腐，送到唇边稍微吹了吹，眼角泛起迷人的薄红。  
「那么，今天晚上，你们是想一先一后，一前一后，还是一起来？」


End file.
